


Shiny

by SnixxxSmythe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Janus Has Sensitive Scales, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnixxxSmythe/pseuds/SnixxxSmythe
Summary: Patton and Janus are watching a movie together, but Patton can't stop wondering what Janus' scales would feel like under his fingers. Things escalate.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	Shiny

"Can I touch them?"

Janus looked up from the Disney movie in front of them, startled.

"How long have you been looking at me for?"

Patton glanced down at his lap quickly, ashamed. "Not that long. I just…"

Janus sighed. "It's fine, Patton. I don't mind. I know they look weird."

"What?! No! That's not what I meant!" Patton panicked, instinctively taking one of the deceptive side's hands into both of his. "I think they're really pretty."

Janus frowned, examining Patton's face closely. Yet, he couldn't see any of the signs of deceit that he was so familiar with. 

"You're telling the truth, aren't you?"

The moral side smiled gently and nodded. "Can I…"

"Okay," Janus said, still a little dumbfounded. "Go ahead."

Very slowly, Patton lifted one hand up to the other side's face, and slowly laid it on his scaled cheek.

The human half of Janus' face quickly turned red. He shuddered when Patton took one finger and ran it along his jawline just a little too gently.

"Are you okay?" Patton asked him when he noticed, quickly pulling his hand away.

"Don't stop!" Janus replied, almost panicked.

Patton looked at him, confused. "Jan?"

That's when he noticed Janus' legs crossed tightly over each other. Patton's face changed color to match with the other side's.

"I'm so sorry. They're…" Janus cleared his throat softly. "Sensitive."

Patton's blush didn't fade, but he managed a small smile, almost a smirk.

"So what you're saying is," Patton lifted his hand back to Janus' face, "it feels nice when I do this?"

With that, he slowly ran the tip of his finger from Janus' forehead all the way down to his chin, his fingernail almost catching on the scales.

Janus squirmed. "Ngh," was all he managed to reply.

He noticed Patton's eyes going just a little darker, a mischievous glow appearing in them as he let his finger glide further, all the way down Janus' neck, only stopping at his collar.

"Fuck," Janus breathed out.

Patton tutted softly. "Language, Jan," he whispered into the half-snake's ear. 

He moved from his position next to Janus to lift one leg over his lap, gently sitting himself down very close to the now obvious tent in Janus' pants.

Patton leaned in close to Janus' face. "I'd like to kiss you, if I may," he said softly.

Janus didn't hesitate to meet the moral side's lips, moaning into his mouth as Patton's fingernails scratched softly at the scales on his neck. 

Patton scooted forward slightly, his cock now rubbing against Janus' through both of their clothes. 

He moved his mouth away from the other side's, earning a whine as he slowly kissed along Janus' jawline, then down the side of his neck.

Janus shook under him, fingers tangling in Patton's hair as he grinded up against the other man's cock, eliciting a loud groan from both of them.

"Patton," he moaned, letting go of his pride, "I'm so close, baby, please don't stop."

Patton moaned against his scales, obeying as he mouthed at Janus' neck, running his tongue over the space captured between his lips as he grinded down against Janus' cock particularly hard.

Janus let out a wordless shout as he came in his pants. He pulled Patton up by his hair to capture his lips, so that the moral side followed him shortly with a high-pitched moan.

Patton collapsed on top of Janus, both of them panting heavily. It took a moment for Janus to realize that the other side was giggling.

"What?" Janus chuckled. "What's so funny?"

Patton looked up at him, still giddy. "I've never done any of that before," he admitted.

Janus' eyes widened. " _That_ was your first time?"

Patton attempted a nod, his chin pressing into Janus' chest. Janus laughed softly too, then.

"You're a natural, baby."


End file.
